


Such A Good Kitty

by BugTongue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Maids, Master/Pet, Post-Canon, Power Play, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: [Kurapika grabbed the tags of Chrollo’s collar and pulled him to straighten up on his knees, accentuating the ache in his back from holding his ridiculous position for too long. “Mh. Meow.” He let his eyes open a hair to take in the blandly smug expression on Kurapika’s face.]Chrollo is too old to be crawling around on the floor, but in a way he did get himself into this mess.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Such A Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be asked to be normal about Chrollo in a maid costume and there's no chroleopika smut to be found so hey, guess what. Thank you Cafeanna for the fic title, as taken from "Won't Bite" by Doja Cat.
> 
> There's talk of attempted sexual assault on Chrollo's part but this is all meant to be read as consensual, if messed up. If that's going to bother you, please swerve! I have plenty of non-smut fic to read instead.
> 
> No beta reader, we die like men (impatiently).

“Do you think he’s cold in that?”

“I sure hope so.” Kurapika tilted his head in such a way his hair cascaded into his face, brushing Chrollo’s fringe. “Are you cold, kitten?”

“It is really weird hearing you call someone that,” Leorio had to rub a hand across his own mouth to physically wipe the hysterical smirk off.

“It’s fine, my knees-” A click-clack as Kurapika snapped the training… thing, the cheap piece of metal and plastic between his fingers, and Chrollo licked his teeth as he was reminded of the rules. He knelt between the two lovers with his head resting on Kurapika’s knee, wearing a maid costume that was full enough to be cute in its own right and short enough to leave absolutely nothing to imagination. The skirt cut off around his hips and puffed out in excessive silk frills that tickled his skin and snagged against the material of his panties. Nothing, of course, compared to the ears and tail.

He had made a nuisance of himself after the return to the mainland, nen-bound during an altercation aboard the whale and dragged to shore despite his snarls of unfinished business. ‘What a shame, I’m sure I couldn’t possibly understand your situation,’ Kurapika had been merciless in his capture and kept him even after seeing his charges to safety. And so, he was free to do with Chrollo as he pleased; a bounty hunter and his prize, in a very odd sense.

“Do your knees hurt, Chrollo?”

The man above sneered in a contained way, like he was enjoying his vindictiveness, and he stayed expectant until Chrollo cleared his throat and meowed softly. His voice was too low for this, he thought, but perhaps that's why Kurapika liked it. It didn’t have the desired effect of embarrassing Chrollo, if anything he was more annoyed and bored than ashamed of the way he was bade to act, the way he was dressed. Nothing he was opposed to really, the problem lay more in the fact that he was almost thirty years old and the floor was very hard, and the air conditioning made the bare skin of his thighs prickle with gooseflesh.

Not to mention the way he was kneeling did nothing to allow him to ignore the tail. Really he supposed the trajectory of all this was his own fault for trying to get Kurapika on his back, but he hadn’t expected the kid to be so amused by it. Power struggles came with captivity, adding the sexual element himself only served to twist his mouth about the plug slicked and pushed into his ass so the fuzzy tail could hang between his legs. It pulled his panties down just below the edge of the plug--the handle, perhaps might be the better term for it. He had found that crawling across the floor on hands and knees caused the thing to move enticingly, such a minor amount of stimuli for the level of kink involved.

He had expected Kurapika to tie him up and beat him, actually.

“Here kitty, kitty,” Leorio's voice drew his lazy gaze to the large hand as it went from beckoning to reaching out expectantly. It stayed hanging in midair until Chrollo lifted his jaw from Kurapika’s knee and placed it in the warm palm instead for Leorio to massage the soft place beneath his chin, down around his throat where he could so easily grab tight and- instead, slid up into his hair to scratch his scalp beneath the headband. It sent a new wave of gooseflesh arching across Chrollo’s arms and back, every hair on end visibly and hidden, enough to make his lashes flutter. “For such a bastard, he’s real behaved.”

“He wants something. Isn’t that right?”

Chrollo ignored him in favor of closing his eyes and pushing his face into Leorio’s hand, drawing a tongue over the soap-chapped skin. He felt the hand twitch against his mouth, fingertips curl to brush across his jaw, and he let himself smile knowing he’d pay for it shortly.

Click-clack.

“Purr,” The word, rather than a sound, low and soft as Chrollo mumbled the word into the hand petting him.

“That’s so fucking weird, at least try to make the sound,” Leorio groused as he pulled his hand back, wiping the saliva onto his pant leg.

Kurapika grabbed the tags of Chrollo’s collar and pulled him to straighten up on his knees, accentuating the ache in his back from holding his ridiculous position for too long. “Mh. Meow.” He let his eyes open a hair to take in the blandly smug expression on Kurapika’s face.

“Good kitty. Get up in Leorio’s lap now, up up.” He held the clicker against Leorio’s chest and pressed a few times until Chrollo vaulted up in a slow shamble he would never have been caught suffering through were he under his own command, or in the middle of a fight. Leorio brought his arms up to catch him and helped him better perch on the couch, knees pushed out to straddle the man’s lap--plug hardly forgotten. “Be cute.”

What was that supposed to mean? Chrollo shot him a look of cold annoyance, only for his eyes to be drawn back to Leorio as the two of them leaned in against each other, Kurapika’s arm sliding up around Leorio’s broad shoulders. Cute, hm? He let his head drop forward to bump against Leorio’s brow, sliding down until his face was hidden against Kurapika’s arm as his body pulsed with shock, the ghost of pleasure as one of them pulled on his tail hard enough to shift the plug halfway out of his hole. “Ah-hh,” He let his teeth graze Kurapika’s sleeve as the toy was pushed back into him and ground a little deeper, something that could only be done with a helping hand.

It was Leorio’s hands that wrapped around his waist, so it must be Kurapika’s free hand that worked the toy against the ring of muscle until he stopped clenching around it so jealously every time it was moved. The hands around his waist constricted, tightening until the fucking fingertips touched and he felt Leorio’s breath puff against his ear, animating the ungelled hair hanging there. “How do you get a four pack like this?”

“Never stop running around. Are you satisfied with yourself?”

“Not yet, haven't gotten a chance to make you move yet, have I?” He kissed Chrollo’s throat as Kurapika pulled the toy out entirely, and then he was pulled down until their groins pressed flush. It drew a heavy gust of air into Chrollo’s lung. He was hard, of course he was, he was given no room to be anywhere close to flaccid despite the ridiculous circumstances he found himself. In.

‘This is not how I meant for this to go,’ He thought to himself as Kurapika clicked for his attention, as his head snapped expectantly to the side without a second thought. Two tropical suns bore into his lightless depths and demanded all the attention he could spare as Leorio’s hips rolled into him. He could still imagine the feeling of Kurapika pinned to the bed beneath him, felt his knuckles bloody between his own teeth as Kurapika nudged his face backwards. The struggle he’d been anticipating--gone. Nowhere to be seen as the situation was so easily flipped out of Chrollo’s favor. ‘Is this a true complaint, though?’

“Don’t you have an apology to make, Kitten?” Kurapika bit the words out with a grip that only tightened further, pulled Chrollo in closer until their noses brushed and he could smell Kurapika’s peppermint gum. Mulled spice cologne to partner with the antiseptic scent that clung so tight to Leorio it overpowered the mild, bland everything else he used. Life as a nurse didn’t allow for much of his old suitage and related trappings. Chrollo felt dazed and winded as his body was pulled into Leorio’s movements, teasing as he ached for something to fill him up.

“I-, _mmh_.” He knew not to speak now, knew Kurapika wanted him to make foolish noises and beg kindness with his body instead. So he licked at the other’s lips and slipped the fingers of one hand into the matching set of Kurapika’s, attached to the arm around his lover’s shoulders. Their lover, now. Chrollo’s mouth opened easily to Kurapika’s domineering teeth and tongue less because he felt like being a ‘good kitty,’ and more because Leorio had finally pushed two thick fingers into his already lubed hole.

“Ruin him for me, my love.” Kurapika broke the kiss to whisper in Leorio’s ear, and Chrollo let his head droop so he was looking at Kurapika’s chest. The little maid costume was made of even cheaper material than his usual fare, and it trapped all body head tight to his skin leaving him overwarm and almost sticky with sweat where he was covered up. Ruin him? What was there to ruin? Chrollo hummed another pleased sound as Leorio added a third finger and spread him open like he wanted it to hurt.

“You got it, boss.”

Leorio used his other hand to pull his dick out of his scrubs and boxers, easy access, and Chrollo’s eyes cut to their corners to take in the girth of the thing. Compared to him it was impressive. Compared to a few of his friends, late or otherwise, not so much, but that did not stop him from trying to break Kurapika’s hand when Leorio wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him down to spear himself. The grunt that ground through his teeth left him feeling gutted and punch drunk. “ _Fuck_ you.”

“Yeah you too, _kitten_.” Leorio could be a smarmy son of a bitch, it seemed, and he stole a smear of a kiss before Kurapika pulled Chrollo back into another of his own. A kiss, a kiss to push himself deeper between willing jaws, and Chrollo felt his spine bow as he was pulled all the way down.

In a desperate bid to wipe some of that righteous focus from Kurapika’s eyes, Chrollo pushed a hand between his legs to brace against his dick, rubbing up along the nub of it until Kurapika bit him. “Nnf- Yeah, do that again, whore. Show me how sorry you are for trying your luck earlier.”

“Let-, me use my mouth, then.” He found it difficult to keep his voice level as Leorio resumed his earlier movements like they were still on the sea, rolling up into Chrollo’s body through the leg of his panties. Chrollo’s own cock was still trapped in the flimsy material and entirely ignored, he at least wanted something in his mouth, wanted to get his captor on his back one way or another. From the sneer Kurapika gave him however, it seemed he was far too transparent.

“Your wrist isn’t broken yet, is it?” He undid his slacks and tilted his head sideways against the slope of Leorio’s neck as his pet shoved a hand down those now accessible pants.

It was difficult to focus on his task as he was moved to ride Leorio, to take him deep and grind like the man’s cockhead belonged in his guts. Difficult, but not impossible, and he got Kurapika’s dick between his fingers to rub hard and circular until he felt his hips jolt from it. There was no resistance or struggle as he pushed his fingers into Kurapika’s cunt, just the heady groan that seemed to come from Leorio’s lungs as he kissed Chrollo’s neck. Chrollo unglued his mouth as he curled his fingers, “Yhh, you’re pretty wet hunh, like when you’re in charge?”

“Obviously. I like it better that you’re not getting what you want.”

“I wouldn't say that.”

“That’s enough talking from you, kitty-cat,” Leorio tipped him a bit so he had to hold tighter to Kurapika’s hand to keep himself upright and finger him at the same time, but like this Leorio could get better leverage and room to effectively wreck him. Chrollo could feel himself reach the point where there was no way he was doing much for Kurapika, but he still felt him tighten around his fingers and throb beneath his palm as Chrollo finally moaned for them. His eyes slipped shut as he was pushed further into Kurapika, as it grew too hot for his mind to keep up, and when he came he could feel it pool in his panties and stick to his skin.

Mind numbing bliss that cut off when he was tipped forward, forward, then sideways onto the floor with a weak grunt. At the very least he was left to his afterglow as the other two finished up with each other’s bodies rather than his, a kindness he had not anticipated nor knew if he should even be thankful for or annoyed by, given the circumstances.


End file.
